Redstone Ore
Redstone ore is the ore form that redstone dust takes when generated in a map. Redstone is a fictional mineral with magnetic and conductive properties, as it is used in all circuitry and compasses. Redstone ore is most commonly found within 10 blocks of bedrock. In the full version of Minecraft, redstone ore drops 4-5 piles of redstone dust when mined with an iron pickaxe or better. Redstone ore forms in veins made up of 4-8 blocks. However, multiple veins together or things that are not stone surrounding it can change those numbers. This makes it relatively easy to obtain large amounts of redstone. If a player left or right clicks on, or an entity moves or falls on redstone ore, the block will emit level 9 light until it receives the next block tick (47 seconds on average). Redstone ore veins form at the bottom 16 layers of the map. Below layer 14, it can be found in 1.025% of stone. There are an average of about 24.8 redstone ores per chunk. Redstone ore can only be obtained by mining it with the Silk Touch enchantment on a pickaxe. Therefore, smelting the ore instead of mining it is highly inefficient, as mining the ore block yields 4-5 redstone dust rather than the single dust that smelting yields. Power Coming in contact with redstone ore or hitting it will cause it to emit the same amount of light as a redstone torch as well as red particles for a few seconds. Redstone ore can also become "powered" by a mob in contact with it. This can be used as a substitute for pressure plates if combined with a block update detector, as it can also be used on a wall or a ceiling. However, the ore can be hard to blend in as a trap as it does not blend in with some building materials such as wooden planks, bricks, or cobblestone. Redstone ore also does not "power" if the player sneaks while standing on it, which can ruin traps. Note that redstone ore does not actually provide redstone power. Lit Redstone Ore This is a technical block used to make Redstone Ore glow when stepped on, right-clicked, or left-clicked. Lit Redstone maintains its glow if pushed or pulled by a piston, but eventually stops glowing as if it had been touched by the player when placed. In Creative Mode, middle-clicking Glowing Redstone Ore will select it as a different block than normal Redstone Ore. In the Falkuz universe Spider Spirits Main article: Spider Spirits. The Spider Spirits are redstone ore-looking creatures that live in Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking. They were originally there to slowly increase Dessie's power, but now they serve no purpose except creating a small amount of light in the Room due to their ability to light up when interacted with. History Alpha *1.0.1 - Redstone Ore added in Seecret Friday Update 3. Official release *1.0.0 **1.9pre6 - Mining time significantly reduced - it now has the same mining time as other ores. *1.3.1 **12w22a - Mining redstone ore, along with other ores, gives the player experience. One stack of redstone ore will give roughly 10 levels of experience. Trivia *When added to the game, all redstone-related blocks had no official name. In Alpha 1.0.4, July 9, 2010, the name Redstone was given by Notch after demands from the community. *With the Silk Touch enchantment, this ore can be collected as an item. It can be smelted into a single redstone dust, but it should rather be used for decoration, especially for its unique glowing trait. *The block updates when stepped on, making it useful for traps and secret entrances. The block is also updated whenever the player either hits or right-clicks the block. *Coal is more common as an ore when mining, but technically, redstone is more plentiful since when deep enough, the ore is 1.5x more common than iron, and yields 4-5 redstone dust for every ore. *Like all ores, redstone ore is fairly evenly distributed horizontally. It is not more common near lava pools but may appear more common because more blocks are pre-exposed by the world generator boring out the cave. *Redstone, coal, lapis lazuli, diamond, Nether quartz, and emerald ores are the ores that require a silk touch tool to obtain the ore block in survival. *As stated above, in creative, Redstone Ore and Lit Redstone Ore are considered as different blocks. *Redstone is the only ore found in The Overworld that does not exist in real life. *One redstone-like material in real life is called iron oxide (rust), a red looking stone/dust with very small conductive properties, almost like redstone which conducts up to only 15 blocks. **However, copper is more realistic, as copper conducts electricity as well. *In Minecraft Pocket Edition, stepping on redstone ore does not cause a block update.